


bacon and eggs

by zaki374



Series: he so soft [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Fluff maybe?, I made Jeff a chubby boi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaki374/pseuds/zaki374





	bacon and eggs

Ben lied down on the couch watching tv until he heard a loud yawn Ben then looked up to see Jeff walking down the stairs "morning Ben" Jeff said walking down the stairs Jeff then walked towards the kitchen, Jeff was a great cook, tho he rarely did he usually bought take out, Ben began to smell something amazing Ben then got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen when he walked in he saw Jeff was in nothing but his underwear, his legs and back where cover in scars and there was one scar that went from the back of his leg all the was to his back Ben began to blush when he saw his stomach it was quite massive, his belly pushed up against the kitchen counter he was cooking eggs and bacon it smelt good "hey" Jeff said turning his head to his boyfriend "ya looking at my ass" Ben's eyes widen he began to blush "wha-what no" Ben said looking away from him as he crossed his arms "*aw* come on I know you've been looking at it" he said as he slapped it Ben began to blush even more "a-anyway shouldn't you be cooking s-something" he stuttered "*pfft* okay alright then" he said as he gigged to himself he went back to what he was doing Ben then walked out of the kitchen, after about thirty minutes Jeff walked into the living room with a plate of eggs, bacon, and steak he then walked over to couch and sat down he had a spoon, fork, and knife with him, he began to eat, the eggs smelt so good so Ben took a one "hey" Jeff said in a joking manner "well it's you're fault it smells so good" Ben said as he took a bite Jeff chuckled "okay you can have the eggs and bacon but the steak's mine" Ben smiled "I can't say no to that


End file.
